


Тебе — мне

by Jiminy



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Durincest, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Sibling Incest, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiminy/pseuds/Jiminy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>С того дня, как Кили родился, Фили принадлежал ему. Даже становясь старше, Кили все равно оставался маленьким тираном-собственником, и его способы не ограничивались тем, что он отпугивал друзей Фили, борясь с ними за его внимания и требуя, чтобы он прямо сейчас шел с ним стрелять из лука. Фили не понимал, почему друзья ведут себя очень настороженно рядом с его маленьким милым и чудесным братом. Но проходили годы, и он постепенно начинал понимать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тебе — мне

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Yours And Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/766630) by [windchijmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/windchijmes/pseuds/windchijmes). 



> Переведено на ФБ2015 для команды fandom Incest 2015.  
> бета elsker_dig_for_evigt

Это выглядело, как маленькая сморщенная кукла. Похоже на одну из человеческих игрушек, только розовое с черным и мягкое. Мама назвала это «Кили».

Фили обещали брата, а  _не это_. Если младшие братья выглядели так, Фили не был уверен, что хотел его. Затем оно завопило: крик был такой истошный и пронзительный, что Фили сразу решил — им нужно отдать это мистеру Балину, чтобы он научил вот это вот хорошим манерам. 

К сожалению, этого не произошло. В дальнейшем громкие и выматывающие вопли не прекращались, мама все время была уставшая, а если не она, то дядя Торин. Если раньше они целовали и обнимали Фили, когда тому хотелось, то теперь все внимание доставалось только младшему брату; они перестали смотреть на Фили. И так продолжалось, продолжалось и продолжалось.

Так что, однажды, через три месяца после рождения Кили, Фили сам пошел спать, зарылся под одеяло и отказался вылезать. Когда его позвала мама, он положил подушку на голову. Когда дядя велел _сию же секунду слезть с кровати_ , Фили заткнул уши пальцами. Он больше был им не нужен. Он всех ненавидел. 

Затем дверь открылась. Фили сделал вид, что ничего не услышал, ведь его голова была под подушкой. Кто-то, громко шагая, зашел в комнату и сел на стул рядом с кроватью.

Поначалу ничего не происходило.

Фили повернул голову под одеялом и попытался из-под него подозрительно выглянуть. Видны оказались только сапоги дяди. Они были большие и выглядели достаточно угрожающе — таким же он сейчас и представлял лицо дяди.

— Фили, ты там?

Он дернулся, услышав голос дяди, но затем вспомнил, что _все еще злился_.

— Нет! — яростно ответил он.

Из-за одеяла послышался глубокий вздох. 

— Тогда мне придется пойти и найти тебя.

Но снова ничего не случилось.

Фили постарался удержаться и не вскрикнуть, когда большая рука приподняла сначала край одеяла, затем подушку, и принялась медленно и пугающе заползать внутрь. Фили, затаив дыхание и широко распахнув глаза, начал осторожно отодвигаться. Но рука двигалась за ним, ползла по простыням и — внезапно — схватила Фили за рукав! Он очень, очень тихо втянул в себя воздух. Злая рука дотронулась до щеки и начала щекотать его. 

Фили хихикнул — и тут же заткнул себе кулаком рот. Но было уже поздно.

— Вот ты где, — раздался голос снаружи, и рука схватила Фили за запястье и вытянула его из одеяльной крепости.

Визжа, хихикая и извиваясь, Фили в конце концов сдался, когда большая рука обхватила его и прижала к широкой теплой груди. Прошло много времени с тех пор, как с Фили так игрались в последний раз, поэтому он, обнимая дядю за шею, не сразу заметил сверток во второй его руке. 

Брат. Только _не снова_. Фили замер, скрестив руки на груди, и отвернулся.

— Фили, — голос дяди прогрохотал глубоко в груди. 

Фили упрямо покачал головой:

— Я не хочу его. 

— Хм, — это было все, что ответил ему дядя. Он немного помолчал, а затем продолжил: — Но, кажется, он хочет тебя.

Фили довольно долго не смотрел на них. Затем до него донеслись странные звуки. Забавные звуки, напоминающие писк и лопание пузырей. Со все еще надутой нижней губой, Фили притворился, что разминает шею, бросая быстрый взгляд в сверток на руках дяди. 

Он настолько удивился, что забыл о том, что злится. Удерживаемый рукой дяди Торина, младший брат смотрел прямо на него своими большими карими глазами. Его маленький рот открылся, и снова раздались звуки лопающихся пузырьков. 

Фили моргнул.

— Что он говорит?

С любовью смотря на них сверху вниз, дядя Торин приподнял одну бровь:

— Думаю, он сказал, что ты ему очень нравишься. 

— Правда? — Фили наклонился чуть ближе. Младший брат казался немного другим. Он все еще был розовым, черным и мягким, но сейчас его глаза были такими яркими, а смех напоминал смешное икание. Это было забавно. Фили улыбнулся и аккуратно подергал перед ним пальцами. 

Малыш тут же потянулся к пальцам крошечными кулачками. 

Фили хихикнул и потыкал ребенка в щеку. Она была теплая и мягкая, как булочка с мясом. Он хотел повторить то же самое со второй щекой, когда резкий рывок за волосы заставил его взвизгнуть.

— Ой! — Фили наморщился, пытаясь освободиться. Бесполезно. Прядь была обернута вокруг пухлой руки ребенка, и он не собирался ее отпускать. Глаза Фили округлились, когда кончик косы исчез во рту у малыша.

— _Кили!_ — вскрикнул он. _Фу. Отвратительно._

Раздался тихий гул, затем еще раз — Фили понял, что это дядя тихо смеялся себе под нос.

— Дяяяяя-дяяяяя... — возмущение Фили превратилось в вой. Но дядя Торин совсем ему не помогал, поэтому Фили ворчал и ерзал, пока ребенок агукал с полным ртом его светлых волос. 

— Я думаю, — наконец сказал дядя, прекращая развлекаться и быть бесполезным, — Кили сказал, что _ты принадлежишь ему_.

Так Фили стал собственностью Кили, младшего наследника рода Дарина. 

***  
Семь лет спустя Фили исполнилось двенадцать. _Десять_ лет и два года. Теперь он был достаточно взрослым, чтобы самостоятельно дойти до Рыночной площади за хлебом и сыром. Это было его третье посещение городка, небольшая прогулка. Он избежал огромных торопящихся людей, держась окраин улиц, поздоровался с владелицей лавки, сделал покупку, со смехом уклонился от большой руки женщины, попытавшейся растрепать его косы. А потом, с максимально возможной скоростью, которую может развить гноменок, несущий сверток размером в половину него самого, вернулся домой.

Фили резко замер, едва дверь их дома показалась на горизонте. Во-первых, она была открыта. Во-вторых, на крыльце сидел кто-то маленький и округлый, обхватив щеки ладонями.

— Кили? — Фили удивленно моргнул.

При звуке своего имени шарик ожил, у него появились короткие руки, ноги и зубастая ухмылка. Смазанный силуэт распущенных темных волос и голубой туники вскарабкался на Фили.

— Фили! — обрадовался гноменок. — Соскучился по тебе!

— Что... Кили... подожди! — воскликнул Фили, шатаясь под весом продуктов и брата. Тяжеловато. Кили было только семь, но он быстро рос и  _набирал вес_. С испуганным криком Фили рухнул, приземлившись на попу. Больновато. — Ой...

Мгновенно глаза Кили округлились от беспокойства.

— Я сделал тебе больно? — Он все еще сидел у брата на коленях и с тревогой вглядывался в его лицо.

— Не-е-ет... — вздохнул Фили. Он просто не мог сопротивляться огромным глазам младшего брата. Когда лицо Кили озарилось улыбкой, Фили закатил глаза, продолжая сидеть неподвижно. Маленький гном обхватил пухлыми руками Фили за шею.

— Неси меня, — властно велел он.

—  _Нет,_  — Фили щелкнул Кили по носу. — Ты тяжелый. 

— Но я устаааааал...

Бормоча себе под нос, — в том числе и ругательства, услышанные от мистера Двалина раньше, — Фили наклонился, позволяя гноменку вскарабкаться ему на спину. Балансируя с крепко вцепившимся в него братом и прижатыми к груди продуктами, Фили медленно и неуверенно направился к дому.

Маленьким острым зубам Кили не понадобилось много времени, чтобы вцепиться Фили в ухо. 

—  _Кили!_ — вскрикнул Фили, поворачиваясь вокруг своей оси. Вот только с продуктами в руках он не мог дотянуться и шлепнуть гноменка. — Прекрати кусать меня! — возмутился он.

Из-за спины Фили услышал извиняющееся бормотание Кили. Потом тот принялся покусывать кончик его уха, словно проверяя выдержку брата на прочность. Спасибо Махалу, он был нежен. _Маленький негодник._

— Мое, — заявил Кили, не выпуская ухо Фили изо рта.

Фили не знал, чем он заслужил это дикое создание в качестве брата. Но в этот день он выяснил, что, в дополнение к его волосам, его уши тоже принадлежали Кили.

***  
Спустя еще восемь лет Фили наконец-то разрешили играть с другими гномятами у границ Эред Луина. При условии, что он будет брать Кили с собой. По началу Фили не хотел соглашаться, но Кили обещал быть хорошим, долго и упорно упрашивая взять его с собой. Кроме того, просящий Кили выглядел _очаровательно_ , но Фили никому в этом не признавался. Маме удалось заплести младшему гноменку две косички; в его глазах светилось веселье, он разве что не подпрыгивал на месте.

Они быстро подружились с двумя другими гномятами: Дрогоном и Арной. Бегая, сражаясь, представляя, как убивают орков, и играя во многое другое, они проводили свежие весенние дни в старых дворах. Кили обожал двух других гномят, Фили рад был найти друзей для игр, и все остальные дни были похожи на эти, до момента...

До момента, как Арна взяла Фили за руку, уводя его в сторону древних развалин, некогда бывших величественными статуями. Фили немного удивился: раньше его так не касался ни один гноменок, кроме Кили. Но она улыбалась и не выглядела так, словно это было чем-то особенным, поэтому Фили просто позволил вести себя.

В этот момент он почувствовал тепло, обернувшееся вокруг его руки и начавшее _тянуть_.

Посмотрев вниз, Фили увидел Кили, крепко держащего его за руку. Темноволосый гномик замер как вкопанный, упершись ногами в землю и таща Фили в противоположную сторону. Сейчас, упирающийся, сопротивляющийся, он напоминал Фили кабана, потому что выражение лица Кили было по-кабаньему упрямое и уверенное, когда он смотрел на них с Арной. И он не объяснял, что _не так_. Поэтому Фили извинился, освободился от хватки Арны и потащил брата далеко по коридору, провожаемый взглядом девушки.

— Ладно, — фыркнул Фили. Он был не в состоянии отцепить от себя Кили, так что они все еще держались за руки. Пухлое цепкое создание словно приросло к нему. — Что такое?

— Арна не может трогать тебя, — раздраженно ответил Кили. Под копной волос его лицо было очень серьезным. — Твои руки — _мои_.

— Мои руки растут на  _мне_ , — возразил Фили.

Кили покачал головой:

— Но они принадлежат _мне_.

Спорить с этим тупоголовым гномьим паршивцем было невозможно. 

Таким образом руки Фили присоединились к волосам и ушам, уже бывшим в списке.

***

С годами все стало немного более странно. Фили начал осознавать, медленно, но верно, что все свое время он посвящает только Кили.

Они все еще играли с Арной, Дрогоном и другими, теперь они уже считались подростками. Но Фили стал замечать странные вещи. Иногда, когда его друзья говорили или делали что-то, Кили внезапно выходил из себя. Порой даже требовал, чтобы, например, Фили _немедленно_ проводил его до стрельбища:

—  _Фили, ты обещал потренироваться со мной, и я хочу стрелять сейчас!_

Никакие слова Фили не могли изменить решение Кили, и Фили пришел к выводу, что легче и проще уходить с ним, когда Кили не вовремя начинал что-то просить.

А иногда случалось, что Фили гулял с друзьями без Кили, и тот выскакивал из-за колонн или устраивал им засады за густыми живыми изгородями, выпрыгивал оттуда и  _рычал_ на его друзей. Фили думал, что это забавно и немного сумасшедше, как и многое из того, что делал Кили, но к нему медленно начинало приходить осознание, что его друзья не разделяют эту точку зрения. 

Они старались не прикасаться к нему. Не подходить слишком близко. А если это происходило, то они очень внимательно смотрели на Кили, словно ожидали, что должно произойти что-то потенциально опасное. Дрогон называл Кили бешеным щенком и выглядел, так, словно готов треснуть гноменка каждый раз, когда Кили начинал сердиться. Арна криво улыбалась и трепала мальчика по голове, рискуя нарваться на пронзительный взгляд, когда Кили был не в настроении. Фили все это позволял друзьям. Он, естественно, не мог заставить их изменить свое мнение о Кили, даже если он был его любимым младшим братом.

_Особенно_ , когда характер Кили улучшился. В тридцать три года он все еще спорил с Фили по поводу самых банальных вещей, но если оказывался виноватым, то намного быстрее признавал это и старался извиниться перед братом. Это происходило раскаивающимся, нелепо нежным образом: он подкрадывался к Фили и вываливал извинения. В моменты, когда Фили делал ему одолжение, резко соглашаясь, он улыбался, обхватывал Фили руками и звонко целовал в щеку.

Кстати, _об этом_.

Привычка Кили кусаться давно сменилась поцелуями. Ну, не настоящими, не в губы. Просто прикосновения ко лбу или щекам. В глубине души Фили считал их уже слишком взрослыми, чтобы вот так небрежно обмениваться поцелуями. Но Кили любил и требовал их, да и Фили уже привык. Может быть, они ему даже нравились.

Кроме того, если бы его спросили, Фили сказал бы, что это мило — как Кили прижимается к нему. Плохо, что его друзья не могли согласиться с этим.

***

Фили, Кили и их друзья ходили на цыпочках вокруг друг друга в течение многих лет безо всяких слишком драматичных стычек, до вечера во время праздника урожая. К тому времени Фили уже стукнуло сорок девять, а Кили почти наступило сорок четыре. Они учились обращаться с оружием и брали уроки у старших гномов, а еще у них появилась компания — парни и девушки их возраста.

Они были в таверне, и Фили обратил внимание на Арну, танцующую в круге с другими гномьими девушками. _Все_ замечали Арну. Она выросла и  _стала очаровательной_. Румяная, с густыми темно-рыжими волосами. 

И Фили начал обращать внимание не только на нее. Даже парни стали привлекательными. Хотя Дрогон еще был молод, у него уже была густая борода и широкая грудь. Даже Кили, самый младший из них, вырос высоким и длинноногим. Темные волосы и резкие черты лица делали его похожим на маму с дядей. Лучше всего он выглядел, улыбаясь; его улыбка была солнечной и настолько же хитрой.

Фили так увлекся разглядыванием окружающих его гномов, что не увидел девушку, пока она не села рядом с ним.

— Привет, Фили, — поздоровалась она.

Это была одна из тех девушек, с которыми танцевала Арна. Она не была такой хорошенькой, как Арна, зато была милой и улыбчивой. Фили пришло в голову, что он должен пригласить ее на танец. Это показалось правильным. 

— Потанцуем? — предложила она раньше, чем Фили успел открыть рот.

Улыбнувшись, Фили кивнул и подал ей руку. Она со смехом приняла ее и потянула их в центр таверны. 

Шум и краски внезапно окружили Фили, оглушая. Музыка была живой и увлекала их своим беззаботным мотивом. Фили двигал ногами и кружился в ритме веселой мелодии, его партнерша играючи поспевала за ним. Танцевать с девушкой оказалось легко и просто.

В воздухе зазвучала еще одна песня, и все затанцевали в новом темпе. Сквозь толпу Фили заметил Кили вместе с Арной. 

Он запнулся и пропустил несколько шагов. Смущенный, Фили, извиняясь, кивнул партнерше. 

Она рассмеялась и замедлилась, останавливая и его. 

— Тебе нужно отдышаться?

— Что? — рассеяно спросил Фили; его взгляд был прикован к паре неподалеку. Когда Кили так сблизился с Арной?

Голова Кили наклонилась к ней, словно она ему что-то прошептала. Он тоже улыбался, но Фили мог сходу сказать, что его улыбка не касалась глаз, как это обычно бывало. Что он говорит? Арне пришлось отклониться, чтобы поговорить с Кили, ее щеки порозовели, и она выглядела очень мило. Они прекрасно смотрелись вместе.

Фили почувствовал себя странно, словно оглох, хотя таверна была наполнена музыкой и голосами. 

В этот момент он почувствовал мягкое прикосновение губ к щеке. Оно ощущалось и пахло, словно ароматный цветочный лепесток коснулся его кожи. Он немного рассеяно моргнул. 

— Что... — выпалил он, одной рукой дотрагиваясь до той щеки, в которую она его поцеловала. 

Девушка снова рассмеялась, нежно и задумчиво.

— Это за то, что танцевал со мной. 

Ее взгляд был так ласков. Затем она снова без предупреждения оставила сладкий поцелуй на его второй щеке.

— А  _этот_ на удачу.

Фили ухмыльнулся ей в ответ, мгновенно забывая о гложущем его изнутри беспокойстве.

— Ну, моя леди, — он подмигнул. — Два поцелуя и танцы в течение ночи. Думаю, я... — это все, что он успел сказать, прежде чем на них упала тень.

С растрепанными волосами и напряженными плечами, тень вклинилась между Фили и его партнершей. Фили крепко схватили за руку и потащили в сторону. Знакомый аромат эля, травы и дерева наполнил его ноздри, и он встретился взглядом с полыхающими карими глазами. 

Без единого слова Кили, не отрываясь, бесконечно долго смотрел Фили в глаза, напряженно и неподвижно. Затем он медленно повернулся к девушке, танцевавшей с Фили. Кили натянуто ей улыбнулся.

— Прошу извинить. Мой брат уходит со мной.

Не дожидаясь ответа девушки или реакции Фили, Кили развернулся и потащил за собой Фили за руку. Извернувшись, он умудрился извиниться перед девушкой до того, как Кили резко дернул его и выволок из таверны. 

Они не разговаривали всю дорогу до дома. Сохраняя тишину до того момента, когда они поднимутся наверх в комнату и закроют за собой дверь, чтобы их никто не мог услышать. 

К моменту, когда они убедились, что остались одни, Фили был готов взорваться. Он старался быть разумным и все такое, но нет, сейчас он был в ярости и собирался высказать Кили все, что думает. Он повернулся к Кили...

— Что ты сделал? — закричал Кили, не дав Фили издать и звука. Гнома трясло так, как обычно бывало перед истерикой. 

У Фили отвисла челюсть.

— Я ничего не сделал.

— Ты поцеловал ее!

— Она поцеловала меня! — возразил Фили, переходя на крик. Он не знал, почему это было важно, но так и было. Он не целовал ее.

— Ты позволил ей! Она коснулась тебя, а  _ты принадлежишь мне_.

Фили быстро закрыл глаза и принялся считать до десяти. Он был очень близок к тому, чтобы врезать Кили по его бредовой голове. Это собственничество, начавшееся, когда они были маленькими, начало переходить все границы. Он собрался положить этому конец, пока все окончательно не вышло из-под контроля. 

Фили сделал глубокий вдох и вслух произнес:

— А ты и Арна? _Ты_  целовал ее?

Кили нахмурился, на юном лице отразились негодование и неловкость.

— Она хотела, чтобы я это сделал.

Фили словно грудь сжало тисками. Это было странно, он не думал, что ощутит подобное. Он ревновал Кили?

— Я не смог.

Фили резко поднял голову, перестав дышать.

— Почему?

Пульс отдавался в ушах, а сердце колотилось в груди. Почему ему нужно было это знать? Он ждал и боялся ответа Кили.

А самого Кили словно ничего не беспокоило. Он почти небрежно пожал плечами, и вдруг замер, прямо уставившись на Фили тяжелым взглядом. 

— Откуда такой интерес?

Его ярость испарилась.

— Ты ревнуешь? 

Глаза Кили засветились надеждой и торжеством.

— Тебя расстроило, что я чуть ее не поцеловал?

Фили прикусил губу. Его первым порывом было сказать _«нет»_ , даже если это и отзывалось ложью в сердце. Было бы лучше ревновать Арну, за то, что она уделяет внимание Кили, но ревновать _к Арне_  — это означало... Фили закрыл глаза, чувствуя себя проклятым, независимо от того, что именно он ответит Кили.

Длинные жилистые руки обняли его за шею, и запах и волосы Кили внезапно окружили Фили. 

— Я отказал ей, — выдохнул Кили около его щеки. — Потому что я  _твой_.

Его голос был ясен, без следа стыда или сожаления.

Если это было бы реально, сердце Фили упало бы и воспарило одновременно. Последние пятьдесят лет пламенного собственничества, отчаянных приставаний и запугивания его друзей подобно маленькому сумасшедшему орку — все привело к  _этому_. Владение, принадлежность и любовь, вышедшие за рамки обычных братских отношений. 

Довольно долго Фили не мог вымолвить и слова. Когда он наконец-то заговорил, его голос звучал хрипло:

— Ты не понимаешь, что несешь.

Фили открыл глаза и устало взглянул в лицо, обрамленное темными кудрями. 

Услышав боль в голосе брата, Кили тут же немного отодвинулся.

— Конечно, я понимаю, — презрительно усмехнулся он. Его взгляд был ясен и безжалостен, не допускал ни следа нежелания или колебания. Кили указал на себя, проведя рукой по телу. — Это все твое.

Было что-то нелепо смешное в происходящем, несмотря на всю извращенность их разговора, поэтому Фили притянул брата за талию и дал ему подзатыльник. Кили протестующе вскрикнул.

— Ты мой, так? — начал улыбаться Фили. — Уверен, что эта репа на твоей шее тоже принадлежит мне. 

На лице Кили появилась слабая ухмылка. Братья смотрели друг на друга в течение долгих напряженных минут. Они оба чувствовали произошедшие между ними изменения, словно что-то безвозвратно сдвинулось, расставив все по своим местам. 

Впрочем, у Фили не получилось достаточно углубиться в свои мысли об их ситуации: Кили уже залезал к нему на колени. Это было неудобно и совершенно неуместно. Кили был таким же высоким, как и он, а его руки и ноги, обхватившие Фили, — длинными и тяжелыми.

До того, как Фили успел его сбросить, Кили взял его за одну из золотистых кос и прикоснулся к губам. 

— Мое, — выдохнул он, уютно устраиваясь на Фили.

Фили понадобилась вся сила воли, чтобы оставаться тихим и успокоиться, когда Кили коснулся губами его носа, а затем — уха. 

— Мое, — продолжил Кили.

Их тела переплетались, и это было странно, неловко и нестерпимо возбуждающе. Когда Кили продолжил, играя, касаться губами кожи Фили, напряжение в воздухе стало можно резать ножом. Когда эти же губы по очереди коснулись его щек, Фили впился пальцами в простыню. Это разительно отличалось от поцелуев, подаренных девушкой. Ласки Кили были полны жажды и тоски, оставляли горящие метки на коже Фили.

Поцелуи спустились на челюсть, подбородок, и у Фили задрожали ресницы. Его глаза распахнулись, когда он снова почувствовал прикосновение к губам. Фили отшатнулся и отодвинулся. Он тяжело задышал, сердце пропускало удары. 

_«Разве Кили просто...»_

Но Кили лишь смотрел на него, не мигая, полными удивления изумленными глазами. Он прикоснулся пальцами сначала к своим губам, а затем к губам Фили, обводя шершавыми подушечками их контуры.

— Это тоже мое, — торжественно сообщил Кили.

— Ты не можешь быть серьезен, — проворчал Фили, глядя на него и чувствуя, как у него начинают гореть щеки. — Тогда получится, что каждая моя часть будет принадлежать тебе!

Глаза Кили округлились, и он, запрокинув голову назад, громко расхохотался. Его смех был светлым и привлекательным, как и его улыбка, и напоминал Фили веселое икание агукающего ребенка из прошлого. 

Снова посмотрев на Фили, Кили обхватил его лицо ладонями и притянул к себе:

— Каждая твоя часть принадлежит мне. Тебе просто понадобилось очень много времени, чтобы понять это, вот и все. 

***

И действительно, им понадобилось немало времени. Целых двадцать лет и три года, чтобы разобраться в их  _«мое-твое»_ отношениях и всех оттенках между ними. Но этого и следовало ожидать: Фили становился все более раздраженным под весом бремени своего рода, его долг перед своим народом и королем был больше, чем когда-либо будет у Кили. На протяжении лет его любовь к Кили была глубокой, но тщательно сдерживаемой. Абсолютная, но не позволяющая перетечь в нечто неуместное. 

До тех пор, пока Кили не разорвал оковы, не спалил эту любовь дотла, чтобы создать новую, за которую их обоих проклянут до самых глубин загробного мира. 

_Пусть будет так._

— Ты был полным и абсолютным паршивцем.

Кили заворчал, не удостаивая его ответом и концентрируясь на своей задаче. Три пряди волос вились вокруг его пальцев. Он ловко и аккуратно заплетал их, удивляясь тому, как волосы блестят и переливаются разными оттенками золотого и коричневого в солнечных лучах. 

— То, как ты пугал наших друзей, — мягкая усмешка. — Они считали тебя ходячим ужасом, а я не мог понять, почему. Дрогон до сих пор хочет растереть тебя в порошок.

Кили пренебрежительно фыркнул.

— Я пригвозжу его к стене стрелами, он не успеет даже на пятьдесят шагов ко мне подойти.

Голова Фили лежала у него на груди, и он сплел остальные золотистые в косу, закрепив конец изощренным серебряным эглетом, сделанным им самим в кузнице. 

— Гаденыш, — Фили закатил глаза.

Кили пожал плечами.

— Может, мне и не придется. Ты не позволишь ему и пальцем меня коснуться, — в его голосе не было ни самодовольства, ни ликования, — он просто озвучил факт, давно известны им обоим. 

Фили открыл глаза. Они были сонные под отяжелевшими в теплом солнечном свете веками, но блеск чего-то опасного и темного был в их лазурной глубине.

— Правда, — вздохнул Фили, протягивая одну руку к лицу Кили и тыкая его в щеку. — Никому не позволю навредить этой бессмысленной голове.

Кили, быстро схватив его за ладонь и поцеловав пальцы, откинул руку в сторону. 

— Перестань вертеться. Я не закончил. 

Он рассеяно рылся в украшениях в поисках еще одного эглета, когда заметил кое-что незнакомое.

Не успев даже осознать произошедшее, он уже схватил предмет, слишком сильно сжав в руке невинный кожаный ремешок. 

— Что это? — прорычал Кили, тряся ремешком перед лицом брата.

— Что?.. — Фили сонно моргнул, фокусируя взгляд на предмете перед глазами. — А, это. Это от Гимли.

—  _Гимли?_ — Кили искренне изумился. — Сына Глойна? Этого буйного рыжего мальчишки?

Голова Фили начала дрожать, и Кили понял, что этот ублюдок _смеялся_. Свернувшись у Кили на груди, Фили перестал себя сдерживать и разразился безудержным смехом.

— Учитывая, что это сказал ты, звучит как комплимент Гимли. 

В этом не было _ничего_ смешного. Кили не чувствовал ни капли охватившего Фили веселья. Он просто сел прямее и прижал Фили крепче к себе, угрожающе потрясая кулаком с ремешком. 

— Верни ему сию же секунду!

Он знал, что это звучало абсолютно смешно и нелогично, среагировав так на нечто невинное в свои шестьдесят шесть, но... хорошо...

_Фили принадлежал ему_. 

Наконец перестав смеяться, Фили посмотрел на брата, поднимая одну бровь. Губы изогнулись в дразнящей усмешке, в глазах засияли искры снисходительности и насмешки. 

— Уже. На самом деле, Гимли подарил мне эглет. Я сказал ему сохранить его для правильного партнера. — Он усмехнулся Кили. — Ремешок, что ты держишь, _для тебя_ , болван. Я подумал, что он хорошо будет смотреться на твоих волосах. 

Кили неохотно отложил ремешок в сторону. Он все еще был раздраженным и подозрительным и не собирался так легко успокаиваться. 

— Почему он вообще тебе что-то дал? Ты ему нравишься? — продолжил Кили, не желая закрывать тему.

— Я подозреваю, что это из-за цвета волос, а не моего очаровательного остроумия и искрометной индивидуальности. 

— Пусть найдет себе _своего_ золотого гнома и отстанет от  _моего_ , — Кили действительно рассердился.

Вздохнув, Фили приподнялся на локтях и  _посмотрел_ на брата. 

— Ты ревнивое собственническое сумасшедшее маленькое существо.  
Затем его взгляд смягчился, и Фили поднял руку, обхватывая шею Кили и утягивая его вниз. 

— Но ты  _мое_ маленькое сумасшедшее создание.

Медленно, улыбка медленно начала распускаться на лице Кили, достигая глаз, и он наклонился для поцелуя. 

Позже, усталые и разгоряченные, в лучах солнечного света, они отложат все разговоры в сторону, и проскользнут обратно под простыни. Фили перевернется на живот и застонет от желания. Он позволит Кили накрыть себя сверху и заполнить, изогнется в спине, когда Кили начнет шептать «мое» каждому его дюйму. Их руки переплетутся. Косы будут забыты. По простыням потекут золотые реки, переплетаясь с темными волнами, неразлучные до конца жизни.

***

Кажется, это было бесконечное исследование, установление прав собственности друг на друга. Так, оберегая каждое мгновение и каждое затянувшееся прикосновение, они пришли к итогу:

Личные мысли, неизбежные ощущения, особые слова — _твои._

Несколько идей, отдельные эмоции, глубокие и сильные желания — _мои._

Любовь и другие безымянные, негласные, удивительные чувства —

_Наши._


End file.
